The Truth about the Dark One
A week after the incident at High shank island Warguy, The Father Pheonix and The Sky Emperor went back to the mansion seeing if there was any thing that could help them find the Dark One. All they could find was a a small bit of the Cloak the Dark One wears. Warguy took this with him. After that they went back to the Sky Emperors castle to discuss their next move. The Sky emperor thought of using a Majestic blood hound to track down the Scent of the Dark One how ever The Dark One would still be Difficult to find in the vast seas. After that Warguy went to bed leaving the Two to talk. Warguys Dreams. "Warguy...." Warguy heard some one call his name but he couldnt see anybody. "Warguy are you there....." He heard it again. Warguy shouted:"SHOW YOURSELF" A moment after a figure appeared in front of him. It was the Dark One. Warguy said:"Its you...." "What are you doing here". The Dark One said: "Calm yourself Warguy i do not seek to harm you" Warguy laughed. he said: "DO YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE" The Dark One said: "no i do not as the other me destroyed nearly every thing you know and love.." Warguy questioned: "Other you?" The Dark One said: "ah yes you dont know about my back story.. i will explain. i used to be a ordinary pirate in the old days but then i found the curse of darkness. The Curse of Darkness is one of The strongest Curses created by the Devil himself though like most powerful curses they have a mind of their own One day they can take control of the user and steal their body." Warguy said: "Steal their body?" The Dark One said: "the Curse takes control over the user and locks them in their mind. With almost no way out, I have been like this for many years but i have grown used to it how ever i am not used to the destruction of the outside world i do not like that and nor do you." Warguy said: "what are you getting at" The Dark One said: "Im saying that i have not been The One causing the Destruction outside i simply watched it happen, and i have no control over it. instead i sit here waiting to get out but you can see how that is working out. Listen Warguy The Dark One is a curse not a person. a curse with a host that cant do any thing to stop it. that is why i have called you i would like you to strike me down and end all the suffering of the world" Warguy said: "are you telling me to kill you" The Dark one said: "precisely, my name is ahdksah and the way to strike me down is to use my own power against me The Dark ones weakness is its own foolishness so he doesnt know how to control itself well make it mad and it cant do any thing. What im saying is to try to make it angry for it to lose its focus and then strike him down" Warguy: "But what happens to you after that" Ahdksah: "then i will simply be at peace in the after life" Warguy: "no there has to be another way i wont kill you" Ahdksah: "silence... that is the only way Warguy and you have to do it or else the world will forever be threatened now tell the others goodbye warguy" Warguy: "NO WAI-" -Warguy wakes up- Warguy: "....... i have to tell the others...." (well guys hope u like my new page as it been a while since i made one Made by ahdksah.)